hiiraginoiefandomcom-20200214-history
Hiiragi Ayame
Hiiragi Ayame '''(柊菖蒲) is the fourth wife of Hiiragi Seigen, the head of Hiiragi Clan. She was the third born as well as the only daughter of Sugawara Clan's current Head, Sugawara Kazuki. Physical Appearance Born with a small figure, Ayame was called the little flower Princess before. She grew up to be a fine lady; perfect body and a gorgeous face. Ayame had white-smooth skin, long black hair and a pair of black eyes. And since she's the princess of Sugawara family, her whole body was well taken care. She's like the beautiful porcelain doll. Personalities Born and raised as a nobility, Ayame is Sugawara Kazuki's only daughter, the head of Sugawara Clan. Ayame was trained to be elegant, graceful, and perfect like any other princess. But Ayame wasn't that soft kind of Princess. She's strong willed, and fierce. She loved training as much as her brothers did, and tried to join in as much as she could even though her mother kept dragging her back to another lessons. Smart, and yet can be a bit tempered. Especially after the defeat of Sugawara clan, Ayame's decision can be reckless due to hatred she bore for Hiiragi clan. Ayame knew how to bring herself in public, for her being raised as a public figure. But alone, she can be this goofy yet sly kind of lady. She's the perfect example of no one should look down on a princess for not all of them are weak. Biography ''Early Life'' Ayame was the princess of Sugawara Clan, one of the noble family in Japan. She's the third child and the only daughter of Sugawara Kazuki and Sugawara Hiromi. Raised as the princess, Ayame spent her childhood learning about things she needed to know; basic subjects, arts and politics. But Ayame liked to follow Koichi and Yoshirou, her older brothers to sword practice and archery as well. It could be said that her childhood was perfect, happy and filled with love. The only thing that broke her heart was the fact that she couldn't be with her true love, her childhood friend that also her personal bodyguard, Ishikawa Shinji. ⠀⠀⠀ ''Marriage to Hiiragi Clan'' Sugawara Clan wasn't that strong so when Hiiragi Clan took over everywhere, they couldn't fight back. In fact, this clan was almost destroyed by the Hiiragi clan if it's not for Ayame's beauty that enchanted Seigen. Ayame was 16 years old when Seigen took her as his fourth wife. It could be said that she got bought by Seigen, in return of the safety of Sugawara clan. Ayame gladly did it, but she hated Seigen and the whole Hiiragi clan. She had her first born when she was 18 years old. That child, Kazuto, was soon being taken away from her in order for him to go training as one of the heir of Hiiragi Clan. Ayame was forced to live secluded in a private pavilion, the Iris pavilion, and only allowed to see her son in a limited time. She later then gave birth to her second son, Kenta in 1998. He too was taken from her, only allowed to meet for a limited time. The third time she gave birth, she had twin daughtes,; Komachi and Komari. Mari was weak from birth, so she got special allowance to be with Ayame, but Machi was taken away from her most of time. In 2008, both Kenta and Mari was kidnapped. Kazuto went to rescue both of them but sadly he only could save one at time. Kenta asked Kazuto to save Mari first. Kazuto promised to be back to save Kenta, but he was too late. Drown in sadness for losing her second son, Ayame became a mess for days. Feeling pity for her, Seigen finally allowed Ayame to meet Mari and Machi as much as she wanted, but still limited time with Kazuto. ⠀⠀⠀ ''Current Life''''' Ayame currently live in the Hiiragi Household, in her private pavilion, the Iris pavilion. She didn't spend much time outside, mostly to avoid her own husband, Seigen, and the rest of family members who isn't her own biological children. But she always welcomed some people inside her pavilion. Silently, Ayame was planning to get her revenge to Hiiragi clan, for attacking her own clan. After all, she never forgives Seigen and the whole Hiiragi Clan. Relationships Sugawara Clan Hiiragi Clan Skills Charts Other Skills * Ikebana * Languages * Kendo * Koto * Piano Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sugawara Clan Category:Hiiragi Clan Category:Hiiragi Main Family